The data preparation phase of model development is an extremely difficult and time-consuming task which can substantially lengthen the turnaround time for a model to be built for a particular need. Additionally, a thorough understanding and interpretation of input data as it relates to the target behavior of interest for a given model is critical to model development but very difficult to obtain. An extensive amount of time, effort and data analysis are required to fully understand the impact and profile of each possible variable on the model output.
Other drawbacks may also be present.